The Song of the Emeralds
by cutiepie3
Summary: Sonic keeps on hearing a wierd but beautiful song, and ends up risking his life to save the planet. My first Fanfic, please R+R! ^_^
1. Page 1

My first fanfic on this site... Please R&R if you can!

Emerald Mountain gleamed as the rays of the moon reflected upon it. If anyone had looked at the sparkling figure of this mountain they would not see the shadow, slowly creeping up it. They would not have noticed how the shadow, looking around for stray eyes, took out a remote and pushed a button, which opened a secret chamber right in the middle of the mountain. If anyone would look out of their window at this moment they would think everything was peaceful and quiet up on top of the gleaming peak. How very wrong they would have been, for the shadow we were talking about earlier had begun to work on a plan, a plan that, if successfully completed, would mean the end of the whole of Earth. The shadow, now surrounded by millions of light bulbs, coming from the chamber it just entered, laughed a cruel, high-pitched laugh as blue hedgehog awoke from a nightmare on the other side of the mountain.

*

Sonic woke up, his face wet with sweat. Once again, for the third time this week, he had dreamt that nightmare. He dreamt that Emerald Mountain was about to be destroyed, and even though he had tried to save everyone, he had failed. Sonic always woke up at the same part: when a big, dark figure laughed at him as he was ripped apart by something huge and monstrous. And probably the weirdest bit of the whole dream was the song that Sonic kept on hearing. He heard a beautiful, yet very sad song whenever he tried to fight the monster. Swift and sorrowful, it gave him the courage to fight longer. Yet at the end of every dream, before Sonic woke up, the words "Don't think about running away now, the power of the Dark Emeralds will know. They will kill you even more painfully than my beast. Prepare to die, blue hedgehog!"

         Sonic couldn't help but think about what he had dreamt of, even if it gave him horrible thoughts afterwards. He sat down on his couch nearly every day, trying to remember anything he knew about the Dark Emeralds. He was sure he had heard about them before, when he was still young at school… And what about that song? Where did it come from? Sonic had never remembered hearing anything like it before, nor his friend Miles "Tails" Prower telling him anything about it. Knuckles, his close friend, knew more about the Emeralds than everyone else put together, yet none of them had ever mentioned any song or even a whisper of the Dark Emeralds was mentioned. Sonic thought and thought, trying to remember every bit of his dream. His head started to throb, so he stood up and went to open his window. He felt a swift breeze ruffle his blue and cool-looking quills as he looked up at Emerald Mountain, beautiful as ever on the distant moonlight. He did not hear the explosions that were going on up at the top at that moment. He did not even wonder about that long wailing whistle as he went back to bed, and as he drifted off to sleep he did not hear his window close shut, even though the breeze was hardly there. Sonic woke up the next morning with his mind free of everything he had thought about in the night.

*

There. Should I carry on?


	2. Page 2

Back again with Part 2! Hope you like it…

Sonic was one of the last people to get informed in the news that had spread through out the city faster than Sonic could run. He was informed that Emerald Mountain had been damaged badly during the night, and that no one could visit it for a long time now, not until the Chaos, Super and the Master Emeralds were collected and brought together to fix the Mountain. Sonic, puzzled at not hearing anything the previous night, was one of the few people who remained silent through out the city meeting. All around him, the citizens bobbed up and down, trying to shout their thoughts about what had happened. Sonic caught Knuckles' words as he practically squashed him, trying to get in front of everyone. 

            "Never has this happened before! Not even the Master Emerald could predict this! What kind of a monster did you let out into our land?! I thought it was safe to live here!"

            Sonic was more shocked about these words than being suddenly nearly squashed by Knuckles. The Master Emerald, not able to predict this? It must have been worse than it sounded, because at those words everyone in the crowd was silent as the listened to Knuckles continue.

            "What will become of us now! Don't tell me you've let Amnes back here!" he continued. Everyone gasped after Knuckles finished the last sentence. A young bunny mother began to cry. Puzzled looks shot from face to face through out the hall as Knuckles still continued his speech.

            "You promised to protect us! Amnes was worse than anything that had ever existed! Don't you remember what he did to us? Don't you remember the suffering of your citizens? Who are you to let this happen to us?! I thought you were the major of our city, picked to protect and take care of---" but he never finished his sentence, because at than moment, the doors banged open and a pink figure stood there, cool and normal. Everyone was quiet for sometime, but then a voice shouted:

"Lien-Da! You're back!"

            A buzz went through the room as Lien-Da crossed the room. Sonic's eyes were bulging, and he was shocked when the echidna stopped by him. She bent down, and said: "So, _you're_ that famous hedgehog everyone was talking about at the Echidna Valley. Hi there, I'm Lien-Da, the warrior-gal. Nice to meet you." Her voice was cool, as if she had been doing these kinds of entries all her life. In fact, as she walked away, slightly swaying and greeting everyone she knew, Sonic thought she HAD been doing this her whole life. Lien-Da's expression of coolness change quickly when she saw Knuckles, who was still as a statue, his eyes open with what seemed to be fear. He obviously noticed that he looked stupid with his mouth dangling open, so he shut it. 

            "So", she said, sharply. "Knuckles, the one who thinks he's cooler than anyone, is _here_. Of all places we looked, you just had to be _here._" She poked his forehead at those last words, and Sonic saw Knuckles flinch. A vein started to throb in his temple. The usually quiet and shy Knuckles was beginning to lose his temper. Sonic slowly started to crawl through the crowd, from time to time stepping on people's toes. He wanted to get away from this Lien-Da as fast as he could, since she even made Knuckles mad. What else was she capable of? Sonic didn't really want to know as he stepped out into the sunshine. Emerald Mountain, not shining as much as it had been the night before, still stood there. The top had been damaged pretty much, but the bottom still glistened. Sonic sat under a palm tree, breathing in the cool summer air, and shut his eyes. He was jerked awake from his doze as he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. Sonic, startled, nearly choked on a straw he'd been chewing. He turned around and his face changed from blue to white faster than you can imagine.   

Yeah, I know. Its longer than the previous one. Why? Well, I'm quite enjoying this!

Please review!

^____^


	3. Page 3

Part 3! Ahh… this is fun to write! I'm guessing I'm gonna update everyday if I'm not careful! .

In front of him stood yet another echidna, also female. She looked tough and strong, but she didn't look halfway as mean or tough as Lien-Da did. Sonic, forgetting his usual politeness, said: "Who the hell are you?!" before he could stop himself. The echidna girl looked rather startled. 

         "I'm Julie-Su. I suppose you've already met Lien-Da?" she asked. 

         "Yeah. She just barged in and started talking to every one as if she knew them all her life." Sonic sighed. "It was disturbing." He added. Julie-Su stood up. She was smaller than Sonic by about a head, but that didn't stop him from privately thinking she was stronger than him. Suddenly, out of no-where, there was a loud rumble, and a chunk of the Emerald Mountain came flying down. It landed with a deafening THUD. Sonic could feel the vibration surge through his whole body. Julie-Su raised her fists. They looked ready to punch through walls! Then, without any warning, Sonic heard that song again. The mournful and mysterious song he kept on hearing in his dreams. It sounded faint, but Sonic was one hundred per cent sure it was the same one. He felt weary. His eyelids suddenly weighed a ton and Sonic felt himself drift away. He opened his eyes to see several animals, including Lien-Da and Julie-Su, looking down at him. He stood up, his legs still wobbly, and realized it. _He had fainted! _Sonic! The brave hedgehog who defeated Eggman! The one who collected all the Chaos Emeralds and became Super Sonic! Sonic flushed and started to run. He felt safer as the crowd remained behind him, but that song was still in his thoughts, which covered every free part of his mind right now. What was going on? Why was he hearing that song? First in his dreams and now in real life. Worst of all: why had he fainted when the song started? He hid behind a tree and slumped on the ground, breathing hard. Soon afterwards he heard the familiar sound of Tails' tails whirling, and then he saw Tails himself fly into view. 

         "Sonic, what---" he started to say as soon as he was sure Sonic could hear him, but Sonic raised his hand and said: "Not now, Tails… please. I'd really like to know myself what had happened back there." Tails got the message and took flight again. A few moments later his helicopter tail sounds were gone. Sonic sat there right until the sun had nearly gone, reliving the last hour of his life. He still came up with no explanation, and his head was starting to throb again, so he stood up and headed home.

*

Back up at the nearly destroyed Emerald Mountain, the shadow we mentioned earlier, was busy will his plans again. Not knowing really when to start, the shadow started examining a picture of all of the Emeralds. His fingered touched the Master Emerald, filled with greed, but his plan only needed the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. A few well-chosen letters were typed up onto a small computer, and a flashing image of all the Chaos Emeralds and their locations appeared. Even without a light, a large, evil grin could be seen on the shadows face.

*

Oohh… shadowy… :D


	4. Page 4

Sorries, I disappeared for sometime... Why? Well, I had other things in my way… like laziness. And I had to work on my site. So yeah. Here's the 4th Page

Sonic had a peaceful night. Not only did he not dream of that song again, but when he woke up, the sun was shining and the air smelt sweet of flowers. Sonic jumped off his bed an, nearly squashing his new sunglasses, ran downstairs to put his shoes on. He missed all 3 of his breakfasts, and went down towards the lake. Full of energy and feeling cooler than ever, he threw off his shoes and dived. The water was icy cold, but so refreshing Sonic forgot all his cares and problems at once. The water, a transparent blue, was glittering in the sunlight as small schools of fish whizzed under the surface. Everyone around Sonic were laughing and having fun. Sonic turned around and began to backstroke towards shore, but he stopped halfway. Why should he move at all? The water was so refreshing… and it felt so nice… what could spoil his happiness? The answer to that awaited him in a few minutes. Sonic dived deep. He kept his eyes open and saw magnificent fish, and even a glimpse of the coral-filled bottom. He was just thinking about a good long nap on his veranda, when suddenly the water around him started to shake and splash. Sonic quickly swam to the surface, and what he saw made him nearly gulp down a mouthful of water. There they were, bigger than Sonic had ever seen them: the three Mecha's. Mecha Sonic, Mecha Tails and even Mecha Knuckles stood on the shore, firing off laser beams and sizzling down trees and bushes. Sonic tried to move, but his legs were heavy and stiff for some reason. Still, he powered them on, and slowly felt the feeling come back to them. Once the three Mecha's saw him, they disappeared with a bright flash. Sonic stood there, puzzled. His first thought was "Robotnik", but somehow that was not his way of taking over the world. Sonic was putting his shoes on as fast as he could when a cruel laugh echoed in his head. He stopped, eyes watering from the pain in his head. Then, the laugh stopped, and a voice said: "Don't try to stop me, hedgehog. You won't have chance against me, for I am…" but what he was, Sonic never knew, because at that moment the mournful song started. Sonic tried with all his might to stay conscious, but that song just drained the power out of him. He staggered, and fell head first into the lake. As the water touched his face, he felt energy shoot through his body as tough he had gotten an electric shock! The song began to fade, and Sonic felt himself become normal again. He began to run. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do right now was outrun his fear about that voice and enjoy the warm summer day.

         Sonic was coming closer and closer towards the now almost ruined Emerald Mountain. An owl hooted and Sonic looked up. He stopped dead in his tracks. 

         "I thought I'd be seeing you soon." Said a voice. The voice came from a hooded figure standing in front of Sonic. Its eyes shone like red rubies. They looked ready to kill, but Sonic didn't budge. His old hero instinct was building up, and somehow, even though he had never met this creature before, he had an urge to beat the hell out of it. The dug his nails into his palms to prevent this from happening, just in case. His eyes darted from left to right as more figures came up to this hooded figure. He noticed the three Mecha's he had seen earlier on stand to the left of the hooded figure, and more than a hundred of Robotniks badniks stand to the right. If this is Robotnik, Sonic thought, he must have taken a huge diet from the last time I saw him. 

         "Who are you?" Sonic asked before he could stop himself. He hooded figure simply grinned a wide and evil grin.

         "Me?" it said. "What's that to you? Shouldn't you be wondering what I am about to do with… these here?" at these words the hooded figure swiped its hand and the Chaos Emeralds appeared, gleaming above everyone's heads. There was a faint buzz coming from somewhere, and Sonic realised that the Emeralds were just an illusion. 

         "Well done, blue hedgehog. I see you have figured out that this is an illusion of the Chaos Emeralds?" the hooded figure spoke. Sonic was startled. An odd thought struck him: could this creature read his thoughts? 

         "Well done again. You're not as stupid as I suspected. This may make the situation a bit more complicating. "

         "So what if there is an illusion of the Chaos Emeralds above us? What should that mean? I know perfectly well what the Chaos Emeralds look like." Sonic sounded braver than he felt. But the figure just smiled. "Well, I see you haven't figured it out yet. Fine, I will tell you. The Chaos Emeralds, all seven of them, are in my possession." And mistaking Sonic's expression of shock for puzzlement, it added: "Surely this could mean _something_ to you?" Then, it began to laugh. Sonic remembered this cruel laugh. 

         "You!" he said. "You were the one who kept on talking in my head and haunting my dreams!" 

The figure stood there, its head bent low but the glowing red eyes were transfixed on Sonic. Then, suddenly without warning, Sonic heard a voice. But the voice was inside his head. 

         "Well spotted. But I have not always haunted your dreams. Some of your memories have come back, I see." Sonic was sure that his blood had stopped flowing. Memories? What was this creature talking about? He looked up back into those cold red eyes, and the hooded figure began to talk, only in no language Sonic understood.

         "Pe elsre ihtmo rfesir as dlar emekr adeht yam!" then a fork of lightning flashed in the now dark purple sky. Suddenly, the image of the Chaos Emeralds changed. The Emeralds began to twist and turn, until hideous, misshaped Emeralds took their place. All of them were a darker tone of the real Chaos Emerald colours. 

         "The Dark Emeralds. Created by Dr. Lucifer Lucius, these are the most powerful things in the Dark World. Whole cities can be demolished with the united power of these seven glorious weapons." The figure turned his gaze to Sonic. "They can kill their prey easily, and he or she will experience immense pain and suffering before dying a horrible and restless death. I haven't used these before; I have only just found them, buried in the deepest depths of my world. I'd like to try them out on someone. The Emerald Mountain was a good laboratory, but the power of the Dark Emeralds made it explode." The figure shrugged. "And now I have finally found someone to test my ultimate weapon on." Sonic stepped a few paces back. He didn't like that grin the hooded figure showed him right now.

         "Come here, hedgehog…" it whispered. "COME HERE!"

         Sonic's instincts kicked in. But this time, he didn't have the urge to beat the figure up, but to run. Run away, even if this meant he was more of a coward than he had ever been. Sonic powered up his legs and ran. Ran faster than he had ever run, away from the hooded figure that was stamping the ground, hard. Sonic could make out some of its cries, which were mainly insults and commands to its badniks and all three Mecha's. Before the trees hid this scene from view, Sonic looked back and saw that the Mecha's stood there, and then disappeared quick as flash. They must have had a new kind of warp technology built into them, because Sonic would gamble all of his belongings that this wasn't Chaos Control they were using. 

I've changed the "Parts" into "Pages" now. It's a bit useless to say "parts" because… um… because… oh never mind. Anywho, please review!


	5. page 5

Teehee... wrote this bit just now. Hope you like it. I gave it a mysterious and (hopefully) dramatic end so that you readers cant wait till the next bit. :P

Lien-Da and Julie-Su were around a lot during the next few days. They seemed to be patrolling the streets in search of something. Sonic wasn't quite sure why they had appeared in the first place, but he was starting to doubt that they had come only in search of Knuckles. Could it be that the Wise Echidna's of Echidna Valley had predicted this? Why hadn't the Master Emerald shown any signs, then? Knuckles was walking around carefully now, hiding or jumping out of site whenever the two girls came close by. Tails wasn't around as often as he used to be either, but that was probably because he was bombed with questions about building something to get rid of whatever was on the mountain every time he tried to take a step out of this house. Sonic didn't see much of Amy either, but he didn't really care, there. Every time he could, Sonic put up a burst of speed and zoom through the streets to feel like his old self again. The things he had experienced down at the mountain kept coming back to him, and he just felt he should relax and think it over some other time. The mysterious song did not return for a while. It was one warm evening as Sonic was watching the news something weird happened that he couldn't resist remembering over and over again.

Sonic had invited Tails and Knuckles over for some tea and cookies (something he very rarely did), and both of them seemed very relieved to spend the afternoon and evening with their best buddy. Everything went well and they had a very amusing and fun day until they returned home to eat supper and watch the news. The real shock to Sonic came when the newswoman had just finished announcing the newest reports of the city.

         "It has been reported that something, or rather someone, has been living up on the Emerald Mountain despite our warning of not coming near it. People presume that this is the culprit who nearly destroyed the mountain itself. Everyone relies on our town hero, Sonic the hedgehog, to save us all and rid us of this creature's evil. Yet there has been another report about Sonic running away from the creature with a look of pure fear on his face. If Sonic the hedgehog is scared of this creature, I'm afraid to say that there is no one in this city who may still help us." The newswoman made a face that consisted of mostly disrespect. Sonic had the weird feeling that thousands of others had the same expression at the moment. He tried to ignore the piercing stares of his comrades. "Latest news tell us that the Chaos Emeralds, all seven of them, have indeed been stolen. The one's found at the remains of the Chaos Emerald shire were examined and proven fake. The creature who faked these must be more powerful than we have yet thought, because the only known maker of a successful fake Emerald is indeed Miles Prower." Sonic heard Knuckles say: "Hey, you never told us that you were the only one who could fake a Chaos Emerald properly!" He heard Tails fidget with his cup and say: "You… you never really asked me…" Sonic continued to focus on the newswoman and what she was saying. 

         "… the Chaos Emeralds are the thing all of us need to fight the force of evil, and even the Wise Echidna's of Echidna Valley have sent out troops to inspect and find a trace of the real Chaos Emeralds, although those could be scattered anywhere. Lets hope there is still hope out there. We cannot give up when we have had so much success…"

         There was a shatter of a teacup as Sonic dropped it, unable to do anything. The song had started again, this time louder than ever. Sonic dropped his saucer, too, when he heard the words: _"We are closer than you think, Sonic. Follow our voices to lead you to victory and rid the world of Amnes. Please Sonic… the power of Chaos depends on you and gives you a sign… Good luck, blue hedgehog…"_ The voices were faint, but Sonic could understand every word as if it was spoken normally. He was up and running before Tails and Knuckles could exchange mysterious and puzzled glances. Sonic knew where he was going: over to the Emerald Mountain.

::dramatic music:: Dun dun dun! Wonder what happens now that Sonic's finally found out the meaning of the song? Don't worry, I'm not even past the middle of my story. I've still got a pretty important part for Lien-Da and Julie-Su! And of course, there Knuckles and Tails… then Amy (yeah, I'm still gonna mention her) and a lot of others. 

Thank you for the reviews! 


	6. Page 6

Bleh, getting' dramatic and hopefully exciting for you guys!

The song became louder and clearer as Sonic raced towards the dimly glimmering mountain. He could make out more and more of the song as the wind rustled through his quills. The sky became darker, but it was still light enough to see properly. The sound of his shoes echoed through the forest as he ran. Then, suddenly, Sonic stopped, spluttering dirt and dust everywhere. In front of him stood something so large is seemed to fill the whole sky! It seemed to be a massive kind of machine. Sonic looked at it; he was sure he had seen something of the sort before, back when he was a small hedgehog… He came closer and saw the ground moving. Thousands, or even millions of tiny crab-like badniks were crawling on the ground all around the machine, and once in a while a group of them would bring up a chunk of metal and attach it to the machine. 

         And then it struck him: it was the R.O.C.C. (refer to Sonic _Ravette Books_ Comic: _Sonic the Hedgehog Spin Attack_) He heard the words in his head as if this event happened yesterday. _"The Retro-Orbital Chaos Compressor."_ Came the voice of Ovi Kintobor, the future Ivo Robotnik. _"By using the Golden Rings of Mobius I have been able to transfer most of the planets evil into these six Emeralds."_ Sonic looked up. Sure enough, there were slots for what looked like elephants, but in the shape of a Chaos Emerald. And above that, there were misshaped, yet the same-sized slots for something else. Sonic assumed that those were the spaces for those weird, misshaped Emeralds he had seen when he had encountered that hooded creature. But there was another slot… small compared to the others. It may have fitted a creature. The words continued in Sonic's head: _"My mission is to rid planet Mobius of evil forever! Unfortunately I have been unable to find the seventh Emerald. Without this the R.O.C.C. is terribly unstable." _Yes… thought Sonic, there seems to be one Chaos Emerald still missing. That means I've still got time to stop this thing, whatever its up to. The creature still had to find one Emerald, and Sonic knew where it was. It was safe in Tails secret room, where he kept his special inventions and gadgets. Sonic heard a rustle in a near by bush, and ran off as quietly and quickly as he could back in the direction of his house. He had to tell Tails and Knuckles what he had seen. He was too busy thinking about what he had just seen to noticed a dark shadow grin from the near by bush.  

         "So I was right about you being very curious…" it murmured. 

There. I'm gonna make the next few bits exciting for you guys, so you don't fall asleep in the middle of reading this. :P 


End file.
